If Peeta wasn't hijacked
by ELLIE007
Summary: What if Peeta wasn't brain washed in the capital, just captured for information. They get him out in time. He is rescued and taken to District 13. What will Katniss do now that Peeta is back and not hijacked.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Katniss POV

I wake to Haymitch opening my door. "They're back. We're wanted in the hospital." I can barely get a word in while Haymitch finishes his statement. "That's all I know," cutting me off. We make our way to the elevator. I don't know why I am so nerves. I tried to think that Peeta was out of my mind forever, but when the doors opened to the hospital floor I couldn't help but clench Finnick's arm. Haymitch had already retrieved Finnick before me. We walk into the hospital that is crowed with Doctors and Nurses. I can't tell where anyone is at. I can see Gale in one room getting shards of something removed from his shoulder blades. I turn away when I hear Finnick's name being called. "Finnick!" A young woman is crying with joy as she runs towards Finnick. "Finnick!" she yells again leaping in his arms as if she hadn't seen him in a thousand years. That must me Annie. Their two bodies intertwined with each other. Not letting go of one another. I felt jealous of Finnick. Not because of Annie but because of the love they had. I feel the tears coming down my face. Tears of joy I think. I am overwhelmed with emotions right now till I find Haymitch and Boggs. "We got everyone out, well except for Enobaria" Boggs says to use while walking us towards the back room. "Peeta is in here. He is unconscious, but alive and well. You should be there when he wakes up." Boggs opening the door for me to enter the room were my lifeless Peeta lays on the bed surrounded by doctors. Haymitch and Boggs enter after me.

It's been at least 3 hours before he starts to regain conscious. You can here grunting coming from the bed. I get up and try to push past the wall of doctors that won't let me through. The doctors start to examine him to make sure his mental stability if fine. Five minutes have passed and if feel like days before I get to see his beautiful blue eyes of his. He sits up slowly to meet my gaze. I start to walk to his bed side not realizing what I am doing. By the time I notice I am sitting right next to him I am stroking his face to make sure he is real. "Peeta!" He looks at me with his big blues eyes with uncertainty as if I am not real as well. "He might still be in shock and not know what is going on" one doctor speaks up for the others. I nod in response for I have no words for them and I will not take my eyes off of his. He blinks a couple of times before he realizes it is really me. He reaches his hands up to grab my face in mirroring mine. "Katniss! You're alive."


	2. Chapter 2: It's Really Him

**Chapter 2: It's really him. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I can't hold it in any longer. I lean into kiss Peeta when does the same. This kiss is different, more passionate. This kiss has been prolonged and I couldn't help it. I needed his warm touch, his soft lips agents mine. I couldn't stand being away from him another minute. Something inside me just kicked in like I needed him to survive. The only way to live is with him by my side. I couldn't stand it I wanted him and he wanted me. I climbed on top of him poisoning myself not to hurt him. Both of my legs are straddling him now as we continue to kiss. I don't realize there are people still in the room till Haymitch clears his throat to bring us back to the real world. "Well I can see you two have a lot to catch up on. I will check up on you both at dinner time." Haymitch walks out of the room followed by the doctors. Boggs still in the corner, giving a slit grin towards us as he closes the blinds and walks out the door. I turn my head back to face Peeta. I stare straight into his deep blue eyes as he stares right back into my endless gray eyes. There is a slight pause as we both look into each other's eyes for reassurance of our livelihood. I didn't understand why I wanted Peeta so badly, why I needed so much. I could think of anything to say but before I could say anything Peeta spoke first. "I missed you," he brushed my hair out of my face with his thumb and put it behind my ear. "Don't ever leave me again" are the only words I can spit out before his lips are back onto mine. I feel whole again, like there is nothing that can break us apart. Until I hear a knock on the door. I try to ignore it. They knock again. "Go away," I manage to get out was I catch my breath between kisses. They knock again. "No one is home," Peeta answers this time, as willing to keep this moment going as long as we can. Finally I stop for the knocking is too much to ignore. I return to Peeta's side and find a nice stop to curl up to him. He raps his arms around me to keep me in his grasps. "Come in," we both say as the door starts to open. Finnick and Annie enter the room. "Hey you two. I am glad you to got to say hello and all but I would like to introduce you to somebody." Finnick holding Annie by her hand pulls her where we can both see her, "This is Annie. Annie this is Peeta and Katniss". Introducing the pair of us like we are his parents and his is the girl he is brings home to marry. I pull away from Peeta's side to go say hello. Which I know is hard for both Peeta and I. "Hi Annie, I'm Katniss" I reach out my hand for her to shake it but she doesn't take it. "She is a little shy" Finnick mentions my way. "Well I guess I will let you two catch up and all. I will see you later then." Finnick and Annie walking out of the room as I walk back to Peeta's warm and safe side. I climb back into bed with him as if we were on the train again. As if nothing change, but things have changed. There was a war happening and all I could thing about was being there with Peeta, never leaving this moment. I want to tell him all what had happened while he was gone and tell him I was sorry. But he stops me before I could say anything. "Whatever happened while I was gone is the past and we don't have to talk about it. All that matters is that I am here back with you." I couldn't believe I was right next to him, breathing in his sent, rubbing up against his hard body. I couldn't believe that my Peeta had to return to me. I started to doze off when I heard a scream.


	3. Chapter 3: It was all a dream

I wake up to see who was screaming. "Did you hear that? Where did it come from" was it all a dream. Was I just imagining Haymitch waking me up and taking to the hospital to see Peeta? Did I really just have another nightmare? Is no one safe? Did the Capital kill them all? I stop before I think any more bad thoughts, then I realize I'm not alone in this bed. I turn to find Peeta answering my question but I couldn't hear him. "Katniss, Katniss, can you hear me. It was you that was screaming. Did you have a nightmare?" I look into his eyes that I love so much and answered him "I thought it was all a nightmare, that you weren't here and I was alone again." He held me tighter not letting me go when he said "I will never leave you Katniss, never. I love you." I moved closer in to kiss him and he met me half way. It wasn't a long kiss. I slow kiss just enough to get me through the night. I wake up as Peeta is giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning Katniss." "Good morning Peeta." I didn't want this to end but I could hear both of our stomachs growl. "Did we skip dinner last night?" Peeta answering in his lovely voice as always. "Yes. Haymitch can in last night with our dinner but you had already fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake you. He said you looked so peaceful. And I agreed." He smiles at me and I smile back. "Okay, well I think it is time of us to find something to eat." He nods in agreement. "Have you been discharged from the hospital?" "I don't think so, they still have to run some tests on me to make sure I am fully me." Well that can't be bad. Just to keep him a little long for observation. "Okay then I will get some food sent down here." I smile as I get up to go to the nurses' station. "I will be right back" as I open the door Peeta says something, "Promise?" As a serious question. "Promise" I say back towards him as I exit the room. I see one nurse on duty and Prim working on a patient. I walk over to the nurse and ask her if she can get someone to bring my breakfast down her so I can eat with Peeta. She makes a call and nods as I turn and walk towards Prim. "Hello, Katniss. I hear Peeta is doing well. How is he?" I try to stay to the general answer and not to go into it to deep. "He is good, just hungry. I am going to get some food for him and me." I answer with a smile. "I told you not to worry about him and that he would come back to you, just as I said". "Right just as you said" I kiss her on the top of the head and start to walk back to Peeta's room. She stops me right in my track as I am almost to the door. "Gale was asking for you. He wanted to know if you…and Peeta were alright." I turn around to see that she is not joking and she is giving me that look of I need to go see my friend that risked his life to save the guy I loved.


End file.
